


The scar

by TooMany0TPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/TooMany0TPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami hadn't known what walking down the road to the supermarket would cause.<br/>She hadn't known she'd meet the most beautiful, graceful, cocky girl and she hadn't known she'd be the one to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the trip to the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may see that this is closely related to one of RaeDMagdon's works. It was inspered by there work and I would highly advise you to read that work also. :)
> 
> ****************I may pospone this work until I've finished the other work. Sorry for any inconvenience I just have too much at once.****************

“I'm just getting some food dad,” Asami had been working on a blue print for satobike's when she'd gotten the urge to eat something. But as usual there was nothing to munch on in the fridge.  
So stepping out of her cosy home she wrapped the coat around her tighter and proseaded down the pavement. 

She was just about to turn the corner when. A window shattering boom echoed down the street, causing her to cover her ears. With it a blue figure swam through the air. Wait swam … surely she's imagining this. But no a young girl to which Asami could tell was swimming through the air towards a skyscraper. 

The skyscraper looked to be in mid fall. The figure landed on the side of the building and seemingly pushing upward. The building slowed enough to allow the mystery figure to get from underneath it. The building landed shaking the earth under Asami's running feet.

She rounded the corner just in time to see another explosion within the collapsed building go off; the police were there with, Lin Asami's long-time friend and Police chief fending off the flames and helping the ones trapped within.

Again the figure was stood on top of the building observing her surroundings. She suspected looking for any trapped within the wreck. Asami saw a piece of the building move slightly to the left of the girl; but almost instantaneously she hoped down and heaved the metal beam up and flung it to the side. She bobbed down and returned a few seconds later with someone wrapped around her shoulders. She lay the person down infront of the building dissapearing before the police noticed her pressence.

Asami slowly crept around the wreckage without being seen she watched closly as the figure kept dissappearing then reappearing with body's. The poor policemen were dumbfounded when more and more people turned up lying down unconscious right where they could be found.

But then after 20 minutes of this back and fourth another explosion sounded to the side of the building. Asami realised that that was where the figure had disappeared to earlier and saw the body flying out of the new hole. 

She saw the girl smack into an old collapsed building and fell to the ground.

Asami started toward the building hoping to high heaven that the girl was alright. Oh god let her be alright.

She climbed in through the door that was filled with rubble leaving a small gap at the top in-between the rubble and doorway top. The moment she slip down the pile and surveyed her surroundings she saw the fabric. Dark blue fabric was sticking out of a stack of crates that must have splintered from the body that landed on them. 

Asami rushed over to the blue thing and started digging revealing a brown fur edged wrap, then a baby blue skin tight top then finally the back of a head that held a ponytail and two pigtails.

She heaved the girl out and turned her round making sure she was breathing. The girl stirred slightly as Asami gently stroked the girls forehead checking her temperature.

She only just realised how beautiful the girl lying in her arms was until lidded blue eyes opened slightly to look at her. Her face relaxed and gave a comforting smile to the girl who fell back into unconsciousness. 

Asami gave the girl a once over for any visible injeries and that's when she came across the tattoo on the girls right arm. She remembered something about a tribe of some sort sporting the tattoo. She traced it lightly with her fingers … what amaizingly toned arms you have … wait no time to think about that, stupid brain … getting me distracted like that.

She lifted the young girl up bridle style, she was rather light for such a muscely person but Asami carried the mystery towards a hole in the wall that was low enough for her and the girl to fit through.


	2. When Asami helps the innevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a massive headache but that soon fades when she sees her very beautiful good Samaritan. (Basically a lady boner)

Oh my god, massive headache.

She groaned, she could feel herself being pulled out of rubble by soft hands. She landed in the enigmas lap and was caressed with wandering hands stroked her forehead. She forced herself to open her tired eyes and opened them to startling green eyes and a warm smile. Raven hair cascading down coat wrapped shoulders.

Korra managed to take this all in before her aching body fell back into a peaceful slumber.

She stirred again to a soft swaying motion and arms cupping her knees and back. Her head rolled to the side onto the woman's chest inhaling the scent. It smelt of oil and lemon. Surprisingly soothing and helped her concentrate on what was exactly happening.

She kept her eyes closed until she felt warmth engulf her. The woman must have walked into a building because the sirens and shouting had dissipated. She was eased onto a sete and covered with a soft blanket. 

To this she finally peeled her eyes open to see the raven haired woman sliding the door to and disappearing down the corridor. 

Korra tried looking round and found a humongous room decorated with shabby sheek furniture and a floor to ceiling window. The view showed mountains as far as the eye could see. But all she could think about was the beauty that had placed there. She fell asleep finally in the comfort of a warm resting place. She had run out of money her parents had given her and her parents didn't know she was in trouble anyway.

She had been wandering the streets doing the odd job for food now and then and occasionally helping the police with their work, like earlier. The memory’s of the past couple of hours were flooding through her head; remembering the police flash by and her stopping what little she was doing to follow. She had left naga where she was knowing she could track her master down wherever she may be. 

She had airbent her arse all the way from down-town and heard the problem way before she had seen it. She curved round the corner and found a collapsing building. That's when her help instincts kicked in …

There was faint knocking coming from the door. This distracted the southerner from her daze. A moment later the vixen had returned with an elderly woman. They went to her side and the vixen knelt down and reassured her. “This is my doctor Kya” She gestured towards the elderly lady. 

Kya gave her a sincere smile and started asking the girl what happened.

“When, where and how was has she done this?” the vixen explained that Korra had been helping the police with their work when a bomb had gone off and she'd been sent flying into a building. 

“Asami dear could you go get a bowl of water please.” She waved the girl to go and get it then turned her attention to Korra who was slightly more awake than the past few minutes.

Asami returned bearing a large metal bowl containing the water. Kya made a few graceful motions with her hands lifting the liquid out of the bowl and letting it flow round Korra.

This energised her greatly and Kya must have noticed because she guided the water back to the bowl. 

Asami helped Korra sit up, thankful that this stranger helped her. Korra yelped. Her torso was on fire and her legs were quite painfull. Asami must have sensed this and slowed her actions. “M-my back ...” she weased.

“Lean her forward and help her remove the top.” Kya instructed. Korra tried doing this but ended up being helped because her shoulders were sore from the strenuous movement; Asami had sat above her lap, legs either side of her waste. Kya said she didn't need to take the bindings off even though there was hardly anything left of them anyway.

She leaned into Asami and let Kya work on her back. It was very soothing having a warm chest to rest her weary head on, listening to the steady heartbeat of Asami.


	3. thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's starting to feel something seeing this stunning beauty, but will she feel the same?

Kya had just told her to lean the tanned girl forward. A whimper had escaped the girls mouth and she felt guilty for causing it so she slowed her movements. She had to sit astride this gorgeous girl to help her remove her top. She felt like the girl was determined to do it herself so waited for the girl to do it herself until she could do it no longer.

Easing the blue top over the girls soft brown hair exposed white torn bindings. Kya had made it very cear that the they didn't need to be removed much to Asami's dismay.

She felt the girl lean into her and she wrapped her arms just so, so that she wasn't obstructing Kya from working and wasn't hurting the girl. Soon after most of her back had been covered by Kya's healing waters she felt a soft snoring vibrating her chest. She looked down to see a young pure peaceful face leaning into her chest.

The curves of the feminine face showing no stress lines but smile lines. Without realising it she had started running her fingers through the soft hair and carried on like this until.

“Alright she should be fine now, a battered and bruised here and there, but that's to be expected.” Kya made her leave and left the two girls to sort out what they were going to do in the mean time. 

Asami decided it best to gently coax the girl to lean back a little in order to allow Asami to pick her up.

She took the girl to her room where she got the girl undressed leaving her in her bindings and boxers. She tucked the the girl into her bed and left to wash the clothes.

\------------------------------------------ 

Waking up to a sunrise, comfy bed and warm presence behind her, Korra had the distinct feeling that she was forgetting a very important factor. The warm presence behind her shifted ever so slightly, but Korra felt the comfort intended towards her after all she was freezing. She moved her head to look at the presence and came face to face with the girl from the other night – Aasmi – that was her name. She had forgotten just how beautiful the girl was and blushed despite herself.

“Sorry did I disterb you?” Came a husky voice. That sent a shiver down her spine – it was so sodding sexy – Heat crept into her face realising that she was now staring into green eyes.

“Sorry am I making you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry. You were freezing last night so I added two more blankets.

Korra's head shaking was so violent she caused an uncomfortable pulse at the back of her head. She tried to sit up and look round; but she got half way, let out an almighty groan when that pulsing turned into full on headache mode. She brought her hands to her temples and massaged like so many a time before.

Asami supported her back helping her lay back down. Now comfortably positioned back in the midst of the silk pillows. She noticed Asami was looking at her with concern.

“I'll go get something to help with that” and gestured to her head, slid out of bed and swayed through the door.

A moment later Korra could here clinking and soft footsteps approach. Another moment later and Asami was reappearing holding a tray containing toast, apple juice and a whisky glass that contained an opaque liquid.

“I mixed some heavy duty paracetamol into a glass of water. It should help your aches and pains.” Asami was now sat next to Korra dangling her legs off the edge of the bed. She leant towards Korra with the glass of stuff. “It tastes like crap, but well worth it if chugged.”

Korra took the glass from Asami “Th.... an -” her voice was raspy from a sore throat. She decided to quit while ahead.

After swallowing the fowl substance she started retching accepting the apple juice gratefully. Asami rubbed her back while she drank the apple juice thirstily. She place the cup down and looked into the depth of emerald green pools, smiled and said “Have I not told you my name?”

Asami smirked at the random question but replied with a shake of her head.

Korra snorted “Well that's awkward. Korra” She reached her hand out for Asami to shake. In doing so she noticed Asami look up to her tattoo. Her fingers slid past Korra's hand and up her arm to trace the tattoo, feather light touches but brought something within Korra out. Warmth spread throughout her body and settled in her core.

“So your a water tribe girl, should have noticed sooner really.” Asami's eyes had come to rest on Korra's bottom lip occasionally flicking up to meet her eyes. There was something about this raven beauty that was irresistible, with curving features perfectly matching her milk white skin.


	4. The long needed tear damn destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami managed to coax Korra into telling her how she'd ended up helping the police.

\- I've never met a water tribe girl before, I didn't realise they were this cute either. - A smirk played on her lips. She had just taken Korra to her bed determined to not let the southerner walk.

She tried not to think about the fact that she was helping the southerner shimmy out of her trousers and more on how soft her skin was … wait no she shouldn't be thinking about that either. Korra was now in her boxers and a white vest that Asami had leant her.

She made a mental note to go shopping for the girl tomorrow.

She walked into the on sweet bathroom to take her make-up off and change into her red silk nighty, it was her favourite one because it came down half the length of her thighs and allowed her to wear her lingerie underneath.

She slunk along the floor to the edge of the bed and climbed under the sheets behind Korra. The night before the girl had been too cold to be left alone, thanks to her fever. Korra had curled up and let Asami keep her hand on her waist.

She was starting to wonder where Korra had been before she had been seen flying to help stop a building from collapsing taking a few buildings around it with it – come to think of it, Korra had looked dirty even from where Asami had stood.

“Korra?”

“Mmmmmmh?”

“Where had you come from when going to help the police with that building … and why didn't you want to be seen?” She added with a bit of thought.

Korra started turning round – so close.

Her face was literally millimetres away from Korra's and she could feel her breath tickle her cheeks, Asami could feel her face flush and looked down trying to disguise the fact even though it was dark.

After a few more seconds of tortured silence Korra's breathing quickened and sudden movements were coming from the girl next to her.

She sat up straight away reaching a leg over Korra and sitting upright on the southerner. “Calm down … you're hyperventilating … breath in through your nose and exhale through your mouth.” She placed a calm, steady hand on Korra's chest and looked into the wide panicking eyes of Korra. 

After a few more minutes Korra seemingly, had calmed down enough for Asami took note of how she was sat.  
Her legs were placed either side of Korra's waist and her bum was just below Korra's very defined abdomen. She slowly withdrew her hand and rolled to the side. Korra was staring at her, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

“I am the daughter of the southern water tribe's chief, he remarried, and like any stereotypical step-mum she was searching for any- thing to get rid of me – she found out about an ex-girlfriend and gave me two days to move out. I moved here after my dad had given me some money to get here.”

She took a few shaky breaths and wiped at her eyes in an attempt to slow the building tears. 

“My dad hadn't found out because I didn't want him to know I was a lesbian. I told him that I wanted to move here for jobs etc. He believed me thinking I'd be able to get a job – Heh shows how often he goes to city's. I was able to work here and there for food, I was offered shelter at on point but I refused it because it was sooo sketchy.” Korra was crying now, sobbing her heart out, but Asami didn't care she was too busy trying to comfort her; holding her, head burried into Asami's chest.

“Shhh, you don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to.” With this Korra fell asleep crying and still in Asami's arms. Asami fell asleep eventually once she was able to lie the girl down and cover them both with the blankets.


	5. unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami had forgotten about her visitor.

Waking up to find yourself wrapped around a girl you'd only met a few days ago was a pleasantly surprising experience for Korra seeing as she had been on the streets for more than a few months now. The streets got very lonely, even lonelier for someone who likes physical contact. She mostly made her money or food, by street-fighting or doing some heavy lifting construction work that many could perform. 

She had turned round to face Asami, they were so intertwined that she could barely move – which to be honest she didn't mind because she was so hot – Her left leg was parallel to Asami's, her right trapped in-between the knee's of Asami. Her right arm was cupping her waist and her left was underneath her head, hand touching Asami's shoulder blades.

Korra tried moving her hand from Asami's waist but she moaned, grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her waist. She thought better than to fight it and stayed there for the rest of the morning.

***

She tried yet again to move but managed to wake the sleeping raven next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed into Korra's. Her eyes held such an intense deepness that she was transfixed, Asami's eyes were lidded over.

“Oh, sorry” she blushed and shyed away looking down at her feet apparently realising what she'd just been doing with an expression like that.

“No, no. I actually thought you were doing that on purpose … it suits you” She added with bated breath. 

Asami's eyes flicked up and smiled gingerly. Just realising how intertwined the pair were she tried moving but just ended up on being pulled closer by Korra.

“I hope you don't mind, but I'm a tad bit cold” she suggestively moved her hand up from Asami's hip to just below her armpit. She felt Asami shudder at Korra's touch.

Asami leaned forward giving Korra the option to pull away, however that was never going to happen. She leapt at the chance and closed the gap. 

Feeling Asami's soft luscious lips on her own was amazing. She licked along her bottom lip and found parted lips with an eager tongue hidden behind.

She brought her hand trailing up Asami's side and cupped her face, while drawing circles in her lower back. She elicited a light moan and smiled into the demanding lips.

“DING-DONG” this terrified Korra so much so that she jumped out of bed and face planted the table on the way down to the floor bringing an intense throbbing with it.

“Oh, my god … are you alright Korra. I completely forgot I had guests today.” Asami exasperated. Shooting up and over the side to help Korra to sit on the side of the bed she made sure the southerner was alright before finding her trousers on the chair and racing through the doorway.

She heard the door being opened and a high pitched “HIIIIIII” entered her ears making her growing headache even worse.

She heard light footsteps quickly approaching with hurried heavier ones following. She looks to the doorway squinting through her headache and saw a black bob appear with a massive white set of teeth in the middle, Asami appeared behind the head.

“Korra … this is, this is Opal” Asami sighed and pointed at the head that was still floating on it's side next to the doorframe.


	6. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal was complaing about the lack of variety in tea's, Korra has a very different opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the times are a little off compared to where I have mentioned different happenings, I'm a little caught up in the other works. LOls getting a little confused. :)

“Come on Opal, enough of the staring” she grabbed her wrist and heaved her towards the living room. They sat on the couch and put their feet up on the coffee table.

“Woah, woah, you dunna say nothin' about her being so damn hot.” Asami rolled her eyes at the girl. Which was replied with another cheesy grin.

She saw Korra appear in the doorway wearing her navy boxers, vest and socks. She blushed and looked away, Opal unfortunately noticed this and looked towards where Asami had previously been looking.

“Oh, hey sexy” she tried her best to use a sultry voice but failed completely and anded up sounding like a stereotypical man trying to flirt badly.

Korra frowned not being entirely with it then a dawn of realisation past her face making her blush and step behind the door frame leaning out. 

“Hey … and erm, where are my trousers and top?”

She just realised that they weren’t done in the cycle yet, “They're still in the washing machine, borrow some of mine. Anything will do.” Korra waved her hand appreciatively and headed back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
“So, have you done it yet?” Asami spat her tea back out which had been brewing for a while now. It ended up all over Opal but the girl didn't care enough to stop looking at Asami with exited eyes.

“Hey, now hold it your the only one who knows about her … I never said anything about her being my girlfriend.” Asami said sternly, even though she'd kissed Korra this morning she didn't know if it was official or not.

A clatter from the kitchen brought her from her thoughts, she looked up lazily and found Opal looking through her cupboards. 

“Do you have any earl grey?” Opal shouted.

“You know I don't like earl grey Opal, I prefer lemon and honey.” 

“Well I like any tea as long as it comes with food.” This surprised Asami because Korra had gotten herself changed really fast, considering she needed help to walk and had rummaged through her wardrobe.

Korra had found a black tank-top, black combats and was barefoot. She limped over to the sofa, taking slow steady steps, she gingerly lowered herself onto the sete and reached for Asami's cuppa.

“I can make you some tea if you want.” Korra nodded and gave a thankful smile. She had placed the cup back down after tasting the substance.

She got up to go to the kitchen, stood at the counter eyebrow raised, arms crossed and hip cocked waiting for Opal to notice her faked annoyance. Opal sulked back to the living room, closly watched by Asami. She tried to sit down without making to much movement on the couch but ended up doing so anyway and caused Korra to scrunch her face up in an attempt to stop herself from crying out.

“Don't worry, Korra that paracetamol will get to work in a mo.” She reached for flour, eggs and milk and set about making pancakes.


	7. food

After a few minutes a pile of pancakes were sitting there waiting to be eaten.

She got honey and the cup of medium strength tea balancing the plate on her forearm. 

She walked to the couch and found Korra lightly snoring while Opal giggled.

“What've you done now Opal?” She rounded the end of the sofa and found sticky notes attached to Korra's forehead. She sighed and nudged Korra awake gently with her foot.

“Honey I've got food for you” Korra snorted then woke, she reached up pulling the note paper off of her face.

She placed the pancakes on Korra's lap and passed her the honey. She placed the tea on the coffee table and sat down in the armchair. By the time she'd done so Korra had already eaten half of her pancakes.

She had completely forgotten to make any food last night. She mentally slapped herself. Korra had polished off the plate and was now licking it clean. Opal had started laughing at this act and Asami found it slightly concerning. Because she had noticed a hunger in Korra's eyes that wasn't there before she had eaten the pancakes.

“Would you like some pancakes with that plate?” Opal joked. Korra smirked at this having finally licked the plate clean and set it back down on the coffee table.

“Would you like some toast Korra?” Asami was still in shock at seeing that hunger in her eyes but had managed to get that sentence out in one piece.

“Yes please, anything will be fabulous thank you.” Korra smiled at Asami as she walked back towards the kitchen.

“Well I only really stopped y to say hi, soooo I'll see you at some point later?” Opal said as she walked out the door slamming it shut.

Asami sighed in relief that the mischief had finally walked out.

She finished making the toast and took it to Korra who ate that just as greedily.

“The way you eat that is almost like you'd never eaten before” she joked, but Korra started coughing and spluttering and spitting the toast out and staring in shock at Asami.

She looked down at her toast and started fingering the plate. “Wait, so you haven't eaten?”

If Korra could lower her head any lower than it already was it would have ended up in the toast. “Do you remember when I told you I worked here and there?” Asami nodded “Well I did it because I was on the streets and needed the food to keep living.

“Most people don't know I'm the avatar because my parents had done a good job at hiding me. Unfortunately that meant I missed out on possible shelter from my step-mum from the white lotus.”

Asami had moved from her armchair to sit next to Korra and held her warm hands in her own.

“I like to help people but didn't want to get into trouble with the police for helping out in police business. That's why I hid.” Korra let out a long shaky breath. “That's why those pancakes were five times more delicious than I could have hoped for. Thank you”

“You don't need to thank me, as long as I know your alive and kicking nothing else matters to me at all.”

The alarm went of in the bedroom and Asami got up to go and turn it off. “What time is it?” She heard Korra shout to her from the living room.

“Half ten” she shouted back, there was a loud curse from Korra and a lot of shuffling. Walking back from the bedroom she found Korra shuffling along halfway to the door.

“Where do you think your going toots?”

“I-I need to work, I need to get food I need...” Asami cut her off with a harsh “NO”.

She slid her arms under Korra and lifted the girl up. “I am not letting you out of my sights, you need to heal not work.” 

“But, but ...” - “Ah no buts just sleep.” She took her back to the bed and wrapped her up in the covers.

“Now I will go shopping, if I find you've disappeared I won't be happy. I will be here and you never need to leave here. Understood” She could see Korra's eyes getting watery and soon a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Korra whispered “Thank you.”

Asami leaned down, her face was captured by Korra's hands and their lips met for the second time.


	8. girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calling it quits

Korra had done what she'd been told and stayed in the mansion; she had slept all day and had wondered what Asami was getting up to while out.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a light knock on the bedroom door.

Asami had appeared in the doorway but Korra was too busy daydreaming to have noticed – She seriously needs to stop thinking of bronies.

“I got some clothes and extra food.” She sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Korra.

Having sat back up she rummaged through the bags and pulled out: a light blue sleevless top, navy cargo trousers, biker boots, a brown wrap and lots of boxers varying in colour.

Korra was just aghast at what Asami had bought not only because she'd just bought it, but because they were exactly the kind of clothes she wore.

“Asami you didn't have to ...”

“ah, ah, ah, ah. I will have non of it. Nobody stays in my apartment having not been fed and clothed properly!” Korra had pulled her into a tight hug lifting it when Asami motioned towards one other bag. This one she had not rummaged through.

“Now. Before we go any further.” She took in a breath. “Am I a girlfriend?” This took Korra completely by surprise.

\- That was one of the stupidest questions she had ever heard, even more so from the smartest person she knew, putting aside the fact she was probably the only person she properly knew.

“Asami … I … do you realise how stupid that question was?” She said in slightly faked annoyed tone.

Korra grinned and pulled the raven beauty into her arms, capturing those soft lips on the way in.

The sun had started to set and had cast the room into orange's and red's highlighting Asami's face just so, so that her skin seemed to glow. Asami trailed her hands up Korra's thighs and then to her sides, gripping them to lock her in place.

She then felt her move one hand to just under the hem of her shirt and slip it underneath. She could feel the warmth radiating from her fingertips when those same fingers traced her abbs. A sudden rush of warmth filled her core, desire flooding her head.

Korra gasped pulling away.

“Sorry Korra … was that wrong?” she looked innocently into Korra's eyes. “No, no I just ...” She reached for Asami's hand grasped it and guided it back to where it was, trailing the defined abdomen of hers.

Korra leaned back pulling Asami wit her, lips failing to part. Asami had by now pulled her shirt up to just under her bindings, both hands roaming about on the toned six pack.

Asami trailed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone then past the few thin pieces of fabric tweaking an erect nipple on the way down between nimble finger and thumb. Biting and licking to south flared skin she felt Asami work her way to her right side.

“No, wait” She held Asami's head from going any further down.


	9. sleep

She frowned at what she'd just done and how it made her girlfriend look; with green almost offended eyes. “Tell me Korra. What's wrong, you can tell me anything okay.”

“Alright .... In my earlier days on the streets I let my guard down, down a back ally.” She took a shaky breath. “There were about eight or so, but me being the avatar I handled them easily. But I was reckless and left one awake.” Asami reached for her hand and she took it willingly.

“Unfortunately he had a knife. Managed to catch my side but I knocked him out before he could do any more damage. I couldn't afford a doctor and it wasn't bleeding heavily, however it left a massive scar on the side of my middle back.” She looked into her lap ashamed.

“I can understand if you don't want me anymore.” She felt a finger under her jaw lifting her chin up “Sami...” but before she could say another word Asami had kissed her, long and passionate it was reassuring.

“I will never let you go. It's you I love, your personality your ability to bounce back. I don't love you for your body.” Korra blushed a little.

“Well maybe your abbs” she laughed, Korra giggled as well. Asami got up to change but before she did so she looked at Korra and asked, “would you like help getting ready for bed?” Korra grimaced remembering that she'd rooted through the wardrobe earlier that day. 

“I should probably take the bindings off and change me boxers, seeing as the last fresh bindings were two weeks old” she replied starting to take her top off. Asami helped her remove her trousers and got out a new pair of boxers. The pair were white with white hemming.

“I have some large bandages in the cupboard, I'll get them in the morning, okay” She had put her fresh boxers on while Asami was looking away.

But now Korra felt before she progressed any further into her changing that she'd show Asami.  
Looking anywhere but Asami she said, “If you don't mind I'll show it to you now, and that'll be something off my chest.” Her breathing quickened as she got closer reaching to her sides and made sure Korra had diverted her eyes from the room to the green eyes in-front of her.

“You don't have to do anything until you feel ready, toots” Korra nodded, laughed a little at the nick-name and carried on regardless. She felt for Asami's wrist, grabbed it and tugged it towards the scar never breaking the eye contact. She felt Asami trace the ugly line spanning most of her middle back. Her hand slowly travelled up to the nape of her neck, bringing their lips to lock.

They kissed until they could kiss no longer and finished getting ready. She had had to ask for help releasing the bindings at first but unravelled them herself whilst Asami was in the bathroom. 

She pulled a clean t-shirt on. It read 'I'm o percent sexy without my lipstick'. This made Korra grin and, when the vixen came back into the room, her grin too.

Curling up under the duvet with her new found girlfriend was way better than staying in a vacant bed all day.

Asami muzzled into the right angle of Korra's neck and brought her closer keeping the developing warmth from dispersing.

Falling into her deep sleep was the eaasiest thing she had done that day, what with reassuring hands wrapped around her and a warm calming breath stroking at her cheek.


	10. the steps

Asami woke up from a particularly bad nightmare, something about zombies and the shuffle song. 

She could feel warm arms encircling her waist and a warm tickling breath at the back of her neck. Korra had somehow managed to reverse their original sleeping positions so that she was now the little spoon. 

She smiled once she'd managed to turn her head just enough to find the peaceful innocent face sleeping beside her – well I suppose I could stay for a little while before getting some food – Asami turned all the way round carefully prying Korra's arms from around her. She wrapped her own arms around the fragile toned frame and engrossed herself in the sloping features of her girlfriend – mmmmh girlfriend.

She was getting a little impatient, so instead of lying there getting more bored even though she could do this all day, she climbed out of bed and towards the main kitchen.

She set to work on food.

\- I think pancakes again, but with a glass of milk and a boiled egg and soldiers. - She set to work on them, marvelling at how easily she could do it with a little practice of course.

*** 

Peeling eyes open to a cold bed was not the worst experience Korra had ever felt but it was certainly up there considering there was a warm body lying there last night.

She peered round the room in search of that missing body but it was no-where to be seen. She spotted the light leaking through the gap between door and floor.

She eased herself upright and let her legs fall of the edge. Carefully perching herself on her wobbly legs, taking precocious step after precocious step she made her way to the door, however upon reaching it her left leg gave up and she collapsed with a *thud*.


	11. the thud

*Thud* – what is Korra doing in there? - she left the toast on the chopping board to go and investigate. She padded along the floor until reaching the door.

Asami struggled to open it which was rather odd, she'd only just put some wd40 on the hinges two months ago.

She opened it far enough to suddenly hear a whimper from the other side, she peered round searching for Korra, when another soft whimper reached her ears. It had come from the bottom of the door.

She saw Korra lying there blocking the doors movements, her finger had gotten caught under the door and Korra was whimpering because of that.

\- “Oh my goddess Korra” - She brought the door closer to her making sure Korra's digits were well away before trying to get back in. Half way through the door she had helped Korra sit up and away from the door frame then had finally shuffled through the doorway before seeing how Korra got there in the first place.

She made sure to pick Korra up as carefully as possible before lying her on the bed and making sure everything was alright.

\- “Are you going to tell me why I found you lying on the floor then?” - She questioned. Korra looked down a pout forming on her face.

\- “It's your fault” - This took Asami a little by surprise, she reacted by pulling away slightly with her head and frowned.

\- “I can't help it if your cooking smells so nice that I can't help but see what you're cooking.” With that her stomach growled loud making Asami's face turn into a massive smile. Korra grinned crookedly when she saw Asami's face and tried hard to not laugh, even though she was making a bad job of it.

\- “Is your finger alright, and are you alright. That was quite the thud I heard back there.” She reached for Korra's hand and checked her finger, turning the hand in hers. When she couldn't see anything on the hand she held onto it and absent-mindedly rubbing Korra's knuckles with her thumb.

Korra was now staring at Asami with deep blue polar-bear puppy dog eyes. - “My hip hurts a bit but that was there when I got up anyway.” - Her stomach growled yet again, and her big blue eyes got even bigger pleading for Asami to do something.

\- “Well I think the best course of action right now, is to shut that grumbling up.” With that she slipped a hand under Korra and took her into the living room making sure her woolliest blanket was covering Korra, seeing as her fever hadn't properly passed yet.

She finished making the food glancing up once every so often to still see Korra watching her intently.


End file.
